In Need of a Doctor
by LadyCece
Summary: When the TARDIS crash lands unto the prison courtyard in which Rick's group is staying; Eleventh discovers one more thing he couldn't have stopped… An apocalypse. But he's determined to help these people out and put a stop to all this before the world is completely overrun by the dead. [Rick/Eleventh] Additional information inside.


**In Need Of a Doctor**

_Chapter One_

**Fandom**: TWD X DW

**Rating:** MA.

**Pairing:** Rick/Eleventh.

**Side Pairings:** Daryl/Glenn(established relationship), Carl/Amy(crush). Possible Maggie/Amy.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Slash, angst, violence, gore.

**Summary:** When the TARDIS crash lands unto the prison courtyard in which Rick's group is staying; Eleventh discovers one more thing he couldn't have stopped… An apocalypse. But he's determined to help these people out and put a stop to all this before the world is completely overrun by the dead.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned TWD and Doctor Who, it would just be yaoi everywhere. But I don't. So there.

**Author's Note**: I've always wanted to do a crossover like this, TWD and DW are my favorite TV shows of all time and I've always wanted to combine the two. The events occurring in the plot are probably going to change, since the Doctor is there now, but don't worry! Most of the things I will not change. This story is rated MA for a reason so there's going to be smut in it, like a lot of it, but that's not until later. I don't want to hear people complaining later on, so yeah.

This is unbeta-ed so apologies for any mistakes made. I stuck at checking for grammar and spelling. If anyone wants to beta for me, that'd be great.

Also, this takes place when the group first moves into the prison. After Herschel's leg is cut off, and after the group deals with the prisoners(Thomas and that other black kid). He's still asleep in this chapter, so nothing major has happened yet.

So, after that ridiculously long author's note, here's the story!

* * *

"Amy! Grab those controls!"

The redhead stumbled across the console of the trembling TARDIS. The ship was acting up; it couldn't—or wouldn't—lock onto a coordinance. They were trying to travel to the Victorian era, since Amy wanted to see the theatres from back then, but the TARDIS suddenly malfunctioned and they were barreling through time, headed who-knows-where. Eleventh and Amy were doing their best in trying to stabilize her, but she wasn't responding to anything they were trying to do.

"Where are we headed!?" Amy yelled over the loud shaking of the ship, trying to spin and yank the controls that Eleventh instructed her to do, but it wasn't helping.

"I don't know!" Eleventh yelled as they crashed through the sky of earth, 2010. They soared shakily over the sky, slamming into a few trees as they whooshed through the air, "The controls are jammed or something! It's like she's doing this of her own accord!"

"Well, where are we!?" Amy asked over the noise as she used the railing to steady herself.

"Earth, 2010!" Doctor called to her upon looking at the monitor.

Suddenly, they finally landed. Ungracefully, though, and it caused both Eleventh and Amy to topple over ungracefully.

Eleventh popped back up to peer at the screen, "It looks like we landed in the courtyard of what looks like a prison of some sort," he says as he gets to his feet and brushes his tweed jacket off, "Let's have a looksee!" Eleventh wasn't sure why they were brought to this specific location… Was it the TARDIS' doing? Or just a coincidence?

Amy got to her feet and dusted herself off with a huff. She followed the energetic doctor out the TARDIS. They stepped out, momentarily blinded by the sunlight as the TARDIS' door slammed behind them. But when their eyes adjusted, they froze.

The two found themselves facing a group of ragged looking people. The one in front was holding a pistol up, his dark brown curls looked greasy, everything about him and the others looked dirty. The man standing next to him had thin brown hair and was aiming a crossbow to them, his eyes narrowed in what looked like confusion. An Asian boy stood on the flank of the one in front, a machete in his hand and his head tilted like a curious dog. A pretty brunette with green eyes and delicate features stood next to him, a pistol in her hand but it was hanging by her side.

"What the hell…" the one with the crossbow said gruffly, eyeing them both before moving his gaze to the TARDIS behind him, his expression was a mixture of aggressiveness and confusion… That was never a good combination.

"Hello," Eleventh smiled his signature crooked smile, trying to stay at ease so he wouldn't be shot, "I'm The Doctor. No need for guns now, we didn't come here to harm anyone."

"Didn't even come here willingly…" Amy muttered but Eleventh shot her a look.

"Doctor who?" the leader, they were assuming, demanded.

"A dangerous question…"

"Answer him!" the one with the crossbow stepped forward aggressively and thrusted the crossbow at them in a threatening manner.

"Just t—the Doctor!" Amy answers for him, shooting said Doctor a look of her own. This one saying 'shut up before you get us both shot', "A—and I'm Amy."

"Well, Doctor," the leader says gruffly and glances between the two, his eyes lazily roaming over the blue telephone box behind them before landing on them once again. "Welcome to the prison."

* * *

Eleventh and Amy were led by their arms, by the four people—now known as Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie—across the long stretch of the courtyard and to the tall gray building that was the prison itself. As they were lead through the wire gate, the two spotted a few more people that looked like they didn't belong here.

There was a pregnant woman sitting on a metal bench with a slim blond girl next to her. The two were gaping at the new arrivals as they passed. A young boy was leaned against a wall next to a metal door that they assumed lead into the heart of the prison. The boy had to be no older than thirteen or twelve, but he also had a gun in his hand. Eleventh didn't even try to hide his astonishment at this as they were pushed inside by the Asian boy, the brunette and the aggressive redneck. The leader paused to tell the boy—now known as Carl—to stay out there with his mother. They assumed that was the pregnant woman.

They were lead inside the dimly lit prison and into a small room with tables and a pile of supplies in the corner. A tall, black male was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He seemed to be lost in thought before they walked down the steps, but once they reached the bottom he leaned off the wall and furrowed his brows.

"Oh, now what?" he groaned and eyed them both, "They don't look like prisoners."

"Neither do any of you," Eleventh retorted but he was ignored.

The four of them released the strange visitors and took a few steps away from them, eyeing them warily.

"Daryl, check the man for weapons," Rick commands suddenly, he gestures to Maggie to do the same with Amy. The two newcomers didn't fight them as they were searched thoroughly; the only thing Daryl found was Eleventh's sonic screwdriver. He tried to make sense of it before he put it on the table and away from them, not sure if it was a weapon, but he wanted to be safe.

Once they were done, Rick placed a hand on his hip and narrowed his eyes at the two, "How did you find this place, hm?" his eyes were entirely distrusting, eyeing the two as if he expected them to attack at any moment. At least there weren't any guns raised in their faces anymore. Though Rick kept one hand on the holster at his hip, and Daryl still held the crossbow in one hand.

"We didn't, or… We didn't plan to?" Eleventh sounded like he didn't even believe himself, so he pushed a hand through his bangs and tried to think, "My ship crash landed here or took us here for some reason… I don't even know where we are?" that was a question, directed at Rick.

Rick continued to eye him warily before answering, "You're in a jail just outside of Atlanta," he tells them and leans on his left foot, "What's this about your ship? Is that that blue thing outside?"

"Obviously," Amy says in a 'duh' tone, but she checked herself the moment Rick gave her a warning glare, "That's his TARDIS."

"TARDIS?"

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's my time machine," Eleventh explained.

"Time machine?"

"Yes."

"Bullshit!" Daryl barked and narrowed his eyes, the hand holding the crossbow twitching a bit as if he was going to raise it, but didn't, "Stop playin' games with us!"

"We're not!" Amy says quickly, taking a step back and holding her hands up, while Eleventh just observed the people in front of him with new curiosity.

"So… You two are aliens?" Glenn asks, as if he himself was trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well, he is," Amy points to Eleventh, "I'm not."

"You don't actually believe the bull they're spoutin' do ya?" Daryl turns to the Asian boy, his eyes disbelieving, "Everythin' they're sayin' doesn't make any sense!"

Glenn stared back calmly at him, putting his hands on both his shoulders as he tried calming him, "Nothing makes sense anymore these days," he murmurs softly, their eyes only focused on each other, "Does it make sense that the dead devours the living?"

Daryl didn't have a retort for that, so he silently fumed a bit before pulling away from the boy and storming out the room.

"He's… unpleasant," Amy grumbled to Eleventh.

"He's scared," Eleventh said, loudly as he stepped forward a bit to stand face-to-face with Rick, "All of you look terrified. Which is strange since you're the ones with the guns and the protection. Tell me; what's going on here? Why do all of you look so ragged and dirty? Why're there so many guns just lying around, why does a twelve year old boy have a pistol? What is happening right now that is so bad that you're afraid of only two people? You people… Look like you've been to hell and back."

Rick stared at him, tilting his head a bit. Rick was taller than him by a few inches; he also was bigger in muscle size and probably strength as well. But the man had bags under his eyes, he, like everyone else, looks like he hasn't slept in a week. He scoffed and blinked, before asking, in a soft tone, "You two really don't know, do you?"

Eleventh and Amy exchanged glances before looking back at him, shaking their heads.

"Well Doc," Rick stared at him evenly in the eyes, "I'll show you."

"Just 'Doctor'," Eleventh corrected him.

Just as he said this, the sound of the door opening drew away everyone's attention. Eleventh spun in time to see the young boy from earlier walking in along with the blond girl and the pregnant woman from earlier. The boy stared at the guests warily, with the same distrusting eyes that Rick had given them, before walking past them, "They want to check on Herschel."

"His leg's stopped bleeding," the blonde tells Rick with a torn and desperate expression on her youthful features, "But… Without antibiotics…"

"Beth…"

Rick put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Don't worry Beth," he murmurs, ignoring the brown haired woman completely, "Your father's going to pull through… you gotta believe that, okay? Once I'm done dealing with this, we'll go looking for an infirmary, alright?"

Beth sniffed softly and tossed, her eyes a bit watery, "…Thank you."

Eleventh and Amy were shocked by the sudden display of kindness that Rick gave the girl, and gaped openly as the woman walked to the gate, the young boy unlocking it for her and holding it open.

"What happened to this man named Herschel?" Eleventh asked.

Rick opened his mouth like he was going to tell him it was none of his business, but the time lord held up a hand to silence him, "I'm a Doctor, remember? I can help."

"We have everything under control, alright?"

The Doctor gave him a look, "Are you sure about that? You haven't even given him any antibiotics yet, he could die of an infection if the wound—I'm assuming—isn't properly cleaned."

Rick arched an eyebrow, "Well, you're the Doctor," the hand that was over his pistol fell to his side, "We had to cut his leg off because we didn't want the infection to spread through his body—he's been bleeding but we can't find an infirmary or anything to find any painkillers or antibiotics."

The Doctor nods, "Okay, you have to keep looking. You can deal with us later, right now, let me take a look at your friend."

"Wait, you're actually trusting him with our people?" Glenn questions, looking appalled.

"He's a doctor," Maggie speaks up this time, a glint of hope in her green eyes, "My father needs one. Somebody that knows what he's doing."

"Right," Rick gives her a nod before turning back to the man in front of him, "but, you listen 'ere, if you try anything or do anything funny, I'll kill you where you stand. Clear, Doctor?"

Eleventh shrugged, "Crystal, good sir. Now, let me see the paitent."


End file.
